


Poison

by Puppetfanfics



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Puppetfanfics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetfanfics/pseuds/Puppetfanfics
Summary: Fandral siempre ha sido un cassanova incorregible, dispuesto a ofrecer sus sentimientos a todas las jóvenes y a ninguna; sin embargo, pronto se dará cuenta que es a un joven al que desea entregar incluso su vida; se trata del hermano menor de Thor, Loki, sin duda una elección muy peligrosa.Este es un fanfic yaoi escrito para fans, sin animo de lucro, basado en los personajes creados por Marvel.Incluye lemon, violencia, angst, incesto.





	1. Tóxicidad

Esa noche le había observado de una forma muy distinta a las otras, llevaba su armadura de gala, la cual se ceñía perfectamente contra ese cuerpo delgado, mas sin embargo atlético. Él era muy distinto a los guerreros, no solo en su físico; su carácter y su poder le daban una exótica belleza que le había sido imposible ignorar, por ello al verlo pasar lo siguió, sin embargo era tan escurridizo que cuando lo encontró, esa imagen le causo cierto sentimiento hasta entonces para él desconocido.

Loki estaba arrodillado frente a Thor, succionaba su hombría con fuerza mientras el rubio tiraba de sus cabellos en busca de mas placer, sabia que al moreno le desagradaba eso, pues desde donde estaba notaba un gesto de molestia, podía ver que trataba de alejarse pero el mayor no se lo permitiría, no hasta que se corriera en su boca.

No le causo tanto impacto verlos juntos, estaba consciente del tipo de "relación" que tenían, o mas bien la que Thor había establecido, siempre fue posesivo con Loki, era cuestión de tiempo para que lo llevará a su cama, pero recordando sus palabras en una de sus tantas borracheras, el moreno era una forma rápida de saciarse.

-Fandral...-estaba por retirarse cuando el rubio le vio, parecía bastante alegre ese día, ni siquiera se molesto en cubrir lo que estaban haciendo-espera un...momento-se empujo con fuerza, gimiendo extasiado, se separó para poder acomodarse las ropas, dejando a Loki como otra cosa mas en el suelo y fue hacia su amigo-deberíamos darnos prisa, no puedo llegar tarde este día.

El moreno les daba la espalda, podría jurar que temblaba un poco; fue al verlo así que comprendió que estaba furioso con su amigo y la forma en que le trataba.

-bueno podríamos llegar elegantemente tarde, en un segundo iré, no me lo perdería por nada.

El príncipe le sonrió, ya se había acomodado las ropas, así que paso dándole un golpecillo amistoso en el hombro para luego marcharse.

Fandral no se había movido, estaba mas preocupado por Loki, aunque no sabia de que manera debía reaccionar, durante toda su vida había visto al moreno como alguien a quien resultaba muy divertido molestar; sin embargo ahora era distinto. Así que llevo su mano a uno de sus bolsillos para sacar un pañuelo y ofrecérselo.

El otro volteo dedicándole una mirada asesina, movió con rapidez sus dedos para que una breve centella verde convirtiera el pañuelo en un murciélago que aleteo un par de veces y se alejo volando, distracción que el menor aprovecho para tomar su casco y salir de allí.

\---

La ceremonia fue majestuosa como era de esperarse al tratarse del heredero de Odin. Todo Asgard estaba de fiesta, aunque nadie esperaba la sorpresa de recibir a esos peculiares visitantes, aquel reino con el que se mantenía una frágil alianza.

Mientras los gigantes avanzaron por la sala del trono, haciéndola parecer en cierta forma diminuta.Todos contuvieron la respiración, siendo al poco tiempo tranquilizados por las palabras de padre de todo.

No resultó una sorpresa el que su hijo menor en realidad no lo fuese, sino que por sus venas corriera la sangre del enemigo, quien ahora atraves de él forjara una alianza con el reino dorado.

Todas las miradas estaban en las reacciones de la familia, quienes parecían de acuerdo con esta decisión, inclusive Loki quien acepto de muy buena gana el tomar las manos de su hasta entonces hermano.

Ambos reyes dejaron un par de marcas que brillaron sobre la piel de estos, para mostrar simbólicamente que el compromiso había sido pactado. El rubio estaba mas que eufórico, por lo que tomo al menor de la cintura para darle un beso y luego levantar a Mjölnir mientras una ovación llenaba la sala del trono.

\---

Muchas horas después los vestigios de la celebración inundaban los pasillos, podían escucharse los cánticos y en el salón las doncellas danzaban engalanadas con sus vestidos vaporosos.

Volsstag disfrutaba de una cena formidable, Hogun permanecía cerca de uno de los consejeros, expresando su opinión en asuntos de estado solo con un leve movimiento de la cabeza; Lady Sif estaba tan hermosa, pero tan reacia a divertirse como siempre, consideraba los bailes como una perdida de tiempo; en cuanto a él, a esa hora debía estar narrando historias entretenidas de sus aventuras, para que un par de doncellas cayeran en su lecho seducidas por sus palabras, pero esta noche fue distinto, en su mente se conservaba la imagen del moreno cerrando con fuerza el puño mientras Thor lo besaba, era seguro que aunque no lo demostrase, estaba furioso, confundido, o en cualquier otro estado, pero en definitiva la decisión que se había tomado no lo haría feliz, y eso se convirtió en una prioridad para él.

Se puso de pie deslizándose de la vista de todos, abandonando los pasillos principales, mas allá hacia la sección del palacio hace tiempo abandonada, ahí existía una sala con estatuas de ancestros que sufrieron daños durante las guerras, solo quedaban las piernas de los guerreros como enormes columnas, enmedio de las cuales se formaba un escondite perfecto.

-¿Que haces aquí?, ¿Thor te envió a buscarme?.

El rubio logro ver apenas los ojos verdes que resplandecían a la luz de las antorchas.

-no, el sigue muy ocupado en la fiesta, dudo que haya notado el que te fueras, ademas eres bastante escurridizo cuando te lo propones.

El moreno permaneció oculto, aunque la presencia del otro le causaba cierta curiosidad.

-Entonces ¿que haces aquí?, mas importante aún, como me haz encontrado.

El rubio sonrió algo nervioso.

-Siempre supe que te gustaba venir aquí, desde pequeño buscabas este sitio, supongo que sabes bien que a nadie le importa venir a estas ruinas.

El moreno se deslizo atraves de las columnas, llevaba puesta una elegante túnica con bordados dorados, negros y verdes.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿que haces aquí?, seguro que hay muchas chicas ingenuas esperando por tu compañía.

El rubio dio un par de pasos hacia él, debía decírselo o no lo haría nunca.

-no se que hago aquí, pero se que me preocupo por ti, estoy seguro que no estas de acuerdo con esto.

Loki bajo la mirada, para observar las lineas que centelleaban en su mano.

-Es una orden de padre, bueno...de Odín, esto significa que ahora soy fértil y puedo tener a los hijos de Thor, también que podrán ver mas claramente al monstruo dentro de mí, no estoy de acuerdo, pero contrario a ustedes siempre hice lo que debía, después de tantos años de burlas ¿ahora dices que te importa?, no me hagas reír, no se que apuesta hayas hecho con mi hermano, pero me niego a formar parte de ella.

Avanzo por su lado, pero Fandral no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, le giro para poder besarle por la fuerza y el sabor de sus labios le pareció como todo en el, único y adictivo.

Loki se quedo sin reaccionar por unos instantes, hasta ese momento solo Thor le había besado, siempre rudo y posesivo, pero el contacto con Fandral era intenso, apasionado, por ello inconscientemente se negó a romperlo, dejándose llevar hasta que logro retomar un poco la consciencia y empujarlo, alejándose de allí con el corazón acelerado así como las ideas confusas.

\---

El tiempo había seguido su curso, después de aquel momento, Loki trato a Fandral con el mismo desdén que a los otros, su posición se lo permitía. Ahora era un rey consorte, lo cual le llenaba de amargura, aunque no lo demostraba, pero poco a poco sus acciones fueron haciéndose mas osadas y Thor por lo visto se tomo su nuevo papel muy enserio, porque ahora parecía molestarse con sus bromas en lugar de aplaudirlas, aunque guardaba su sentir para el momento en que estuvieran a solas.

Por el pasillo hacia la habitación podía escucharse el eco de la discusión, aclarándose a medida que se acercaban, Fandral los había escuchado mas de una vez pero nunca de una forma tan agresiva como ahora.

-espero que tu comportamiento de esta noche no se repita Loki.

El moreno sonreía restandole importancia.

-no te lo puedo garantizar, quizá este de humor para ponerte en ridículo de nuevo mañana por la noche.

El rubio le tomo del brazo haciéndole girar para verlo fijamente.

-no es un juego, lo que haces humilla a tu rey, es algo que no pienso tolerar.

El moreno movió el brazo violentamente para liberarse del agarre.

-En ningún momento te acepte como tal, recuerda que yo también soy un heredero al trono de Jotunheim-sonrió malicioso-ademas si tanto te molesta, trata de no ser tan bruto...no es mi culpa que las bromas a costa de tu ignorancia diviertan tanto a los invitados.

-Ellos solo te siguen el juego, nunca se atreverían con esa clase de comentarios, si tu me guardaras respeto, así que te lo ordeno, no lo hagas mas.

Loki se cruzo de brazos, con un gesto de indignación a pesar de su amplia sonrisa.

-¿Me lo estas ordenando?, y ¿con qué autoridad?.

El rubio le vio fijamente, había un claro gesto de molestia en su rostro.

-con la de ser tu esposo, ademas de tu soberano.

El moreno le dio la espalda, restandole importancia, sus berrinches no le importaban en absoluto, el seguiría haciendo lo que le diera la gana como siempre.

-ambos me fueron impuestos, así que no tendría porque tomar esas obligaciones de buena manera; esta discusión ya comenzó a aburrirme así que si me disculpas.

-hay una obligación con la que no haz cumplido, dijiste que no estabas preparado y lo respete, pero dada la situación, creo que llego el momento de que asumas tu lugar.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, detestaba ese asunto mas que ningún otro, ¿que le hacia pensar a Thor que podría usarlo como su ramera?, antes había estado con el, pero ahora esos actos podrían tener consecuencias.

-no lo haré, si quieres herederos mejor ve buscando con quien tenerlos.

Siguió avanzando sin desear continuar con aquello, a Thor le debía quedar claro que no haría lo que quisiera por mucho que tuviera el atrevimiento de ordenarle. El mayor lo había seguido, todavía podía sentirse algo muy pesado en el ambiente; los pasos se habían vuelto mas rápidos, a medida que se acercaban al aposento que compartían.

Fandral no pudo evitar seguirlos, conocía muy bien al rubio, sabia que su gesto no auguraba nada bueno, estando así no le seria posible controlar su temperamento.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación, Loki trato de cerrar la puerta, pero Thor se lo impidió, empujándola junto con él, la discusión estaba muy lejos de terminar.

-¿a que te refieres con eso?

El moreno le dedico una de las sonrisas que mas le detestaba.

-si tienes dudas de como hacerlo, seguro que alguna doncella puede ayudarte.

Ya estaba harto de sus burlas, de la forma en que subestimaba su autoridad todo el tiempo, por eso cuando le vio separar los labios para soltar de nuevo esa lengua viperina, llego a su limite.

-¡Suficiente!, ¡vas a hacer lo que yo te ordene!, ¡Te comportaras como un consorte digno, y me vas a dar hijos!.

Por lo visto tendría que hablarle muy claro pues el idiota no lograría comprenderlo de otra manera.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo haré!, ¡no me importa lo que digas, no me pienso revolcar contigo, esposo o lo que sea no me vas a tocar!, ¡si querías una puta, debiste buscar en otra parte!, ¡no pienso cargar con tus engendros!.

-¡Silencio!, ¡Ya basta!, ¡harás lo que yo te diga!.

Loki le vio burlón, se acerco para encararlo.

-no, jamas lo haré, así que puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, nunca te aceptare como esposo ni como rey, tu eres un bastardo que no vale nada.

El rubio había llegado a un punto en el cual se había prometido no tolerar nada mas, su hermano estaba cuestionando su autoridad y eso es algo que no se podía permitir, y ya que hablar con el resultaba imposible, le demostraría que no estaba dispuesto a ser retado de esa forma.

-quítate la ropa o yo lo haré por ti.

Loki soltó una carcajada, eso había logrado divertirlo, el no era uno de sus guerreros, no tenia porque obedecerlo.

-lo siento pero no estoy de humor, si tienes ganas tendrás que hacerte cargo tu solo.

Thor le tomo de las ropas, cerrando el puño en torno a la fina tela de su túnica, pero el moreno comenzó a forcejear, trato de mover las manos para conjurar, pero el rubio lo evito sosteniéndole una muñeca con tanta fuerza que al sentirse amenazado, la naturaleza Jotun del otro se manifestó, su mano libre que tenia una tonalidad azul tomo al otro del antebrazo, pero eso no hizo que se alejara, a pesar de que el dolor en esa herida debía ser intenso; su mirada se fijo en la de su hermano y aprovecho ese momento para colocarle los grilletes que solo obedecían la voluntad del hijo de odin. El moreno se removió furioso, pero nada podía hacer sin su magia, por mucho que golpeara al otro, pateándolo, su fuerza era menor.

-¡Déjame!, ¡Eres un maldito!.

Había logrado escabullirse, pero al ver ese gesto en el mayor comprendió que quizá por esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos, Thor no parecía desear cambiar de idea, eso lo aterro, mas al verlo esquivar con facilidad cada obstáculo que trataba de poner entre ellos, al instante siguiente lo había atrapado, apresándolo contra una pared con el peso de su cuerpo, cubriéndole la boca con una mano para evitarle gritar o pedir ayuda, aunque no había quien se opusiera de cualquier forma, el rey estaba reclamando su derecho y eso estaba bien ante la mirada de cualquier asgardiano.

Fandral se había quedado tras la puerta entreabierta, no podía entrar sin mas en los aposentos reales por mucho que fuese amigo de la infancia de Thor, a pesar de la intranquilidad que le causo todo el jaleo que provocaron, pero algo en su ser lo hizo moverse cuando dejo de oír la voz de Loki, temía que hubiese resultado herido de alguna forma, y su seguridad bien valía la suya.

-Thor, oye se hace tarde para ir al salón de armas, seguro Hogun espera que hagamos los planes pertinentes, ya lo conoces-Entro de forma despreocupada, tratando de relajar el ambiente y restandole importancia a la pelea, conteniendo lo que le causaba ver al menor así, a medio vestir, y con un evidente miedo en la mirada-creo que ya se termino su discusión, entonces...

La voz del dios del trueno fue autoritaria.

-vete Fandral.

El aludido trato de seguir disuadiendolo.

-no es la primera vez que hacen este desastre por una pelea, ¿que te parece si...

-He dicho que te marches Fandral, es una orden y asegúrate de cerrar bien al salir, debo arreglar este asunto entre Loki y yo.

El rubio se arrodillo, cerro su puño derecho llevándolo contra su pecho, después dio la vuelta sumamente molesto por su posición, por su cobardía y el hecho de que aquel joven por el que tanta pasión guardaba sufriría y el no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

En el futuro Loki recordaría aquella noche como una llena de sonidos, el de la puerta al cerrarse tras Fandral, el de su cuerpo al caer sobre el lecho, el de las ropas siendo rasgadas cuando trataba de negarse, el de sus gritos que al principio fueron de rabia, pero se transformaron en algo muy diferente contrastando con los gemidos de Thor.

Fue una noche de sonidos, escuchados por muchos e ignorados por todos, por ello no valía la pena seguirlos emitiendo, fueron convirtiéndose en sollozos apagados y solo un leve quejido abandono su garganta cuando le sintió venirse en sus entrañas, quería matarlo, destrozarlo por hacerle pasar la peor de las humillaciones, pero estaba paralizado, dolorido y se sentía como lo que siempre fue, un objeto con el cual los demás podrían satisfacer algún deseo.

Thor se levanto del lecho, volvió a vestirse, limpiándose con las sabanas la sangre de los arañazos que había recibido en el rostro y los brazos.

-traeré a un sanador para que atienda tus heridas.

No esperaba recibir respuesta, salio de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Fandral vio pasar al rubio por el pasillo, así que tomo un atajo, aventurándose hacia los aposentos reales, sin duda era peligroso tomarse un atrevimiento como aquel, pero después encontraría la manera de justificarse, por el momento solo deseaba verlo.

La habitación estaba destrozada, fragmentos de cristal, madera y demás esparcidos por el suelo, incluso las cortinas que colgaban de los doseles de la cama estaban raídos, y en medio de aquel caos se hallaba el, al principio apenas pudo distinguir su pálida piel de entre las sabanas, pero luego le vio levantarse, habían marcas amoratadas y lineas carmesí en su piel, tenia un par de mordidas marcadas en los hombros.Cuando volteo logro ver ese brillo cristalino en su mirada, como si estuviese a punto de llorar, pero a pesar de todo, seguía siendo Loki e iba contra sus principios mostrarse de aquella manera ante nadie, pronto un gesto de furia se mostró en su rostro, se movió con agilidad y entonces el rubio pudo ver las marcas de sangre y semen que teñían sus muslos níveos.

-¡Debería hacerte azotar por esto, nadie tiene permitido entrar aquí!.

El rubio podía ver como todo su cuerpo estaba maltrecho y temblaba.

-solo me aseguro de que te encuentres bien.

El cuerpo del moreno había cambiado, su piel se torno azul y lineas que sobresalían de su piel comenzaron a marcarlo, sus ojos eran de un intenso carmesí, se levanto sobre la cama y perdió el conocimiento casi al instante.

Fandral fue hacia el, tratando de acomodarlo con cuidado bajo las sabanas, dejo una caricia sobre su rostro y el eco lejano lo alerto, salio de allí un instante antes de que un grupo de sanadores llegara.

\---

Pasaron un par de meses, pero extrañamente Loki no cumplió su amenaza, seguro que con tanta conmoción había olvidado esa intromisión o lo que mas temía, seguro que no le importaba. Desde aquel día nadie le había visto, ni en los banquetes, las celebraciones, los campos de entrenamiento y lo mas extraño no puso un pie dentro de la biblioteca; Fandral estaba preocupado, quizá sus heridas fueron mas graves de lo que pensaba, pero estaba seguro que su orgullo era lo que debía estar mas lastimado y eso era algo demasiado difícil de sanar.

\---

La séptima noche del ciclo asgardiano era una de las celebraciones mas importantes, el palacio lucia magnifico con sus decoraciones carmesí, se había dispuesto un banquete , habría danza, y el ritual con el que se garantizaba la prosperidad del reino dorado.

El rey llego vistiendo su armadura de gala, cuyo brillo igualaba al de la sala, todos hicieron una respetuosa reverencia mientras el caminaba hacia el trono, después coloco a Mjolnir a sus pies e indico con una señal de su mano derecha que se podía dar comienzo a las festividades.

Fandral observaba el trono y ese lugar vacío, no podía dejar de preguntarse por el moreno, aunque iniciar una conversación al respecto sin duda habría levantado sospechas, por suerte fue Volstagg quien saco el tema.

-Tal parece que nuestra reina ha decidido no acudir esta noche.

Ese era un mote que le habían puesto desde su compromiso y tuvo que admitir que comenzaba a molestarle que se dirigieran a el de esa manera.

-Bueno conozco a uno de los sanadores que le atendieron, tal parece que Thor lo dejo algo indispuesto, bueno eso pasa cuando no cumples con tus obligaciones-lady Sif dijo aquello con un tono algo burlón.

-creo que es suficiente, no deberíamos hablar así de, bueno de sus asuntos.

La guerrera le observo algo extrañada.

-tu eras el primero que hacia esos comentarios, ahora mismo ya estarías especulando sobre las destrezas de Loki en la cama.

El rubio tenia un gesto muy serio.

-pero eso cambio, es decir ahora Thor es nuestro rey, y no podemos hacer este tipo de comentarios por respeto a él.

Hogun le había estado observando y apoyo aquella decisión.

-estoy de acuerdo, somos de confianza así que debemos poner el ejemplo y comportarnos, incluso con nuestro soberano consorte, me parece que se han terminado las bromas a sus espaldas.

Lady Sif se encogió de hombros, tomando su copa de vino para darle un sorbo, entonces su mirada fue hacia la entrada del salón.

-miren quien se ha dignado aparecer.

La música paro y los danzantes se apartaron para dejar el camino libre. Ahí estaba Loki, vistiendo una túnica verde con bordados de oro, habían joyas colgando por sus cabellos, sus hombros, sus anillos tenían rubíes y esmeraldas.

Thor se había puesto de pie, extendiéndole una mano, el moreno avanzo con la mirada altiva, todos los asgardianos lo reverenciaron, al llegar tomo la mano que su esposo le ofrecía y se dejo guiar por el hacia su lugar al lado del trono. Y con un aplauso del rubio, la fiesta continuo.

-esas joyas son magnificas y no provienen de Asgard, sin duda que Thor debió sentirse muy culpable-señalo la guerrera.

Durante lo que resto de la velada, los temas de conversación fueron diversos y el rubio trato de ver sutilmente hacia donde estaba la pareja real, aunque el moreno parecía animado, podía ver cierta tensión en sus acciones, sobretodo cuando su esposo lo tomaba de la mano.

Finalmente el rey se acerco al grupo, felicitándolos por su éxito en sus ultimas misiones, su sonrisa era cálida como siempre. Llego un momento en que logro estar lo suficientemente a solas con el.

-espero que su pelea no haya sido tan seria, lamento haberme comportado de esa forma, pero siento que es mi obligación informarte que hay rumores, sobretodo con su ausencia.

El dios del trueno suspiro, tomando luego un sorbo de la bebida que llevaba entre las manos.

-aquello no debió pasar, quizá tenías razón al tratar de alejarme, pero antes de irse padre me dijo que si era permisivo con mi hermano, perdería el control por completo.

-¿Y te parece que fue la mejor manera?.

-no, pero a veces un rey tiene que hacer ciertas cosas aunque no este de acuerdo, jamás desee lastimar a Loki, pero había llegado al limite-tomo a Fandral del hombro-pero no debes preocuparte, ya lo comprendió y no se repetirá, al fin atenderá sus obligaciones.

Fandral le devolvió una sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba furioso, si el fuese quien tuviera al moreno a su lado jamas lo trataría de tal manera, pero una parte de si se sintió culpable por pensar en esos sentimientos, era una traición de cualquier forma que se le viera.

\---

Después de la celebración, Fandral estaba recargado contra una columna, nunca fue particularmente antisocial, pero deseaba estar solo.Aunque pronto tuvo que esconderse al escuchar pasos acercarse, se trataba de la pareja, Thor tenia un tono algo rojizo en las mejillas, había estado bebiendo y Loki permanecía a su lado, muy callado con la mirada baja, muy diferente de como lo viera la última vez.

-me alegra que hayas asistido esta noche, espero que me acompañes de ahora en adelante.

Incluso el tono de su voz había cambiado.

-lo haré si lo deseas, ¿por que habría de negarme?.

El rubio se giro para tomarle de la barbilla, haciendo que le viera.

-solo tenias que cambiar un poco, no era necesario que tuviéramos que pasar por eso.

Era evidente que el tema le molestaba.

-ya quedo atrás.

El rubio acaricio su mejilla, su mano fue bajando hasta rozar el collar que le adornaba, moviendolo como si buscara quitarle la túnica.

-te ves muy guapo esta noche-La respiración del otro comenzaba a agitarse un poco, pero no se movió, incluso cuando algo de miedo se dibujaba en su mirada-te deseo tanto Loki.

Lo beso, de forma furiosa y posesiva, llevo sus manos bajo sus ropas y se las arreglo para desnudarle de la cintura para abajo, el cuerpo del moreno temblaba, no porque estuviera ansioso como pensaba el rey,pero él estaba ocupado satisfaciendo su libido, penetrándolo con fuerza y gimiendo a su oído, entrando una y otra vez, dejándose llevar de forma que le fue imposible ver las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas del moreno, lo único que le importaba eran los gemidos que salían de su garganta mientras al tiempo lo masturbaba, fue un largo encuentro, demasiado y a cada minuto que pasaba, un sentimiento de mayor furia se apoderaba del guerrero.

Un grito al unisono anuncio su llegada al clímax, se escucharon algunos sonidos metálicos mientras parecían volver a vestirse.

Fandral escucho pasos alejarse, espero un tiempo prudente, pero al salir de su escondite vio al moreno recargado contra la pared, su gesto era de lo mas triste, aunque trato de ocultarlo al verlo, pero al no lograrlo dejo una copia suya de frente y salio corriendo de allí.

El rubio tardo un rato en evadir aquella copia, no había rastro del moreno, pero sabia bien donde hallarlo, avanzo rápido hacia esa sección y al entrar, resbalo de manera patética, cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo que había sido cubierto por una capa de hielo.

-¿que haces aquí?-El rubio reconocía ya muy bien los matices de aquella voz, estaba curiosa como en esa ocasión, pero también algo triste.

-divirtiéndote por lo visto, tengo que admitir que fue una buena broma...si alguien ademas de nosotros hubiese visto.

Se levanto con cuidado, apoyándose tanto como le fue posible, llegando hasta el inicio de las columnas.

-Hay tantos libros en la biblioteca real, puedo recitarlos de memoria, eso me da cierto nivel de sabiduría, por eso me resulta molesto no entender porque lo haces, ¿por que interfieres cuando se trata de mi?, ¿por que te importa?.

Fandral suspiro, sin duda era un tema que debían discutir cuanto antes.

-Bueno, tampoco lo se, de lo único que tengo certeza es que me importa demasiado el como te sientes, o lo que piensas, es extraño porque nunca me sentí atraído de esta manera.

Loki se movió un poco, se podía notar por su sombra que estaba recargado contra uno de los pilares.

-Tal como lo pensé, estas enamorado, pero yo no puedo corresponderte con sentimientos que no me fueron enseñados, mi lugar siempre fue claro, estar para resolver los desastres de Thor y ser una reliquia confinada hasta el momento en que pudieran necesitarme.

El rubio se acerco mas tratando de verle, aunque la oscuridad camuflaba sus gestos.

-no es así como yo te veo, no eres un objeto Loki.

-Y supongo que no quieres acostarte conmigo.

No esperaba que fuese tan directo, pero ello no le hizo cambiar de idea.

-Claro que quiero, aunque podría acostarme con cualquier otro si tener sexo fuera lo único que me importara, pero no es así, estoy interesado en cada una de tus actitudes y acciones; quiero conocer a tu verdadero yo y no ese extraño ser que muestras durante las celebraciones.

La sinceridad de Fandral resultaba molesta, de momento sentía una poderosa pasión, pero estaba seguro que se extinguiría muy pronto.

-Estoy esperando un hijo de Thor-no se lo había mencionado a nadie y la sola idea le causaba tales sentimientos encontrados que le fue imposible dar un tono frío a su voz, las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, eran de rabia.

-Eso no me importa, no cambia lo que siento.

Loki no logro contenerlo mas, cuando se acerco a la luz, un gesto de dolor, junto con un brillo de odio se combinaban en sus facciones.

-quiero venganza.

El rubio se arrodillo, llevando el puño contra su pecho.

-Entonces cuenta conmigo, ya no me pertenezco, sino a ti...por completo.

Fandral era tan bruto como los demás, un torpe que parecía no considerar las tortuosos castigos reservados para los traidores, sin embargo quizá fue la suma de sus acciones lo que había logrado conmover algo en el, haciendo que se acercara para premiar su lealtad con un beso que se prolongo por mucho rato, había entre los brazos del rubio una muy extraña calidez.

-no habrá forma en que puedas deshacer este trato.

Dijo cuando logro separarse.

-¿por que desearía hacerlo?.

Se dedicaron una sonrisa de complicidad, el moreno dejo que lo acompañara por los senderos menos habitados del castillo, un práctico atajo hacia su alcoba.

-no mas allá, a Thor le parecía extraño verme acompañado y mucho más por ti.

Lo comprendía, pero aunque guardo cierta distancia, permaneció atento, no dejaría que lastimaran a su amado Loki nunca mas.


	2. Efectos

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, el rey lo esperaba.

-¿donde has estado Loki?.

El moreno parecía desear seguir con ese grado de sumisión.

-Fui a caminar, necesitaba pensar un poco.

El rubio le tomo del rostro, para besarlo, mientras Fandral observaba recordando el sabor de sus exquisitos labios, le parecia molesto que Thor no comprendiera cuan afortunado era.

La pareja entro a la habitación, pero al poco tiempo se logro escuchar un grito euforico, estaba seguro que Loki le había dado la noticia.

\---

Fandral tenía la sensación de que pasaría mucho tiempo para volver a tener alguna clase de acercamiento con Loki, pero no fue así, el moreno tenía cierta predilección por recorrer cada rincón de la corte con gesto altivo, luciendo las hermosas túnicas que hacian un sonido muy particular debido al choque de las piedras preciosas que las adornaban, parecía que asuntos como las guerras habían perdido para él todo interes.

Ese día en particular, gozaba de un paseo por el inmenso jardín, mismo que interrumpio dedicando una mirada altanera a los tres guerreros y Lady Sif quienes le hacian una reverencia obligada, ya que por ordenes de Thor, cuidarían de su esposo.

-Estoy sediento, Volstagg traeme algo para beber, agua de preferencia.

El pelirrojo contuvo algún comentario mordaz e hizo lo que le pidio, para ellos resultaba humillante tener que servirlo de aquella forma. Cuando el hechizero decidio sentarse a la sombra de un gran arbol a leer un poco, la joven aprovecho para susurrar a sus compañeros.

-me gustaría saber cuando lo anunciaran, entre mas pronto nos liberen del castigo sera mucho mejor-los tres le dedicaron una mirada de la que se podía interpretar que no comprendían a lo que se estaba refiriendo-¿acaso no es obvio?, para ser alguien con tal gusto por el vino, lo ha estado evitando mucho ultimamente y además ¿por que otra razón tendriamos que cuidarlo?.

El rubio hizo gesto de aun no comprender nada, Volstagg trataba de resolver el acertijo y Hogun asintió.

-al parecer no tardarán mucho, de ser cierto pronto será muy evidente, estoy seguro que se hará una gran celebración por la próxima llegada de un heredero.

El rubio conocia la situación, sin embargo no podía lidiar con el hecho de que Loki hubiera sido forzado a ello.

-Sif, ven aquí,...y tambien tu Fandral.

La morena hizo un gesto de hastio pero ambos obedecieron.

-Sif dile a los cazadores que me consigan una buena pieza y despues ve a las cocinas para que ordenes que preparen algo muy salado, lo necesito y tú...ten, detesto que no manden mi copa favorita, quiero mas agua.

Debajo de la copa habia un pedazo de papel, Fandral fingio molestia por tener que cumplir con la tarea, llevó aquel vaso al tiempo que oculto el mensaje, cuando volvió a ofrecerle la bebida, pasó invisible a sus ojos como siempre.

Luego de horas que les parecieron eternas, los guerreros estaban frente a las enormes puertas de la habitación, al fin podían ver por el rabillo del ojo como su rey consorte tomaba su lugar dentro de los aposentos reales, lo que significaba que por el resto de la noche, su seguridad sería responsabilidad de los guardias.

-Pense que nunca terminariamos, al parecer a nuestra reina le gustan mucho los paseos, caminar pavoneandose por todo el palacio me parece repulsivo, ademas de tener que usarnos como sirvientes, es humillante, ¿no lo crees Fandral?.

El rubio asintió, estaba arreglandose un poco las ropas.

-Vaya te ves bastante animado, dime habra una buena cena esperandote-el pelirrojo sin importar la ocasion tetminaba relacionaba todo con ese topico tan importante para él.

El guerrero rubio termino por acomodarse la punta del bigote con las yemas de los dedos.

-Mi buen Volstagg, hay apetitos que sin duda voy a satisfacer esta noche, ademas agradezco a su real majestad mandarme por ese liquido vital, porque asi pude hacerme de una buena conquista, eso me ayudara para lidiar con su mal humor, pues parece que aun sera largo nuestro castigo.

Hogun puso la mano sobre su hombro.  
-no cambias amigo mio, pero sera mejor que seas cuidadoso, un dia encontraras un corazon que atrape al tuyo.  
Las palabras de Hogun sonaban profeticas, aunque su llegada fuese algo tardía, pues su corazón, su alma y su vida estaban ya en manos de Loki, así sería por el resto de sus días, de modo que sonrio, despidiendose de forma muy alegre de sus compañeros.  
Recorrió los pasillos de manera despreocupada, no sin haber coqueteado un par de veces con algunas doncellas que se encontraba de paso, sin embargo fue un sentimiento extraño; siempre le había parecido agradable la compañía de jovenes hermosas o guapos donceles, pero ahora, su presencia le resultaba de lo más insipida, mientras su sonrisa era amable, su corazón deseaba que se tratara del moreno, incluso si no le dirigia la palabra, el simple placer de estar en su conpañía seria su premio, pero debía esperar.  
Según sus instrucciones, hizo el tonto por algún tiempo, era imperativo que no hubiesr cambio en su comportamiento para no levantar sospechas.


End file.
